Poison Prince
by Tiamat Feuerbraut
Summary: Julia denkt nach und trifft eine Entscheidung. Alternatives Ende.


**Poison Prince**

In dem Augenblick, in dem Romeo mit einem prosaischen Plumps über ihre Knie fiel, schlug Julia die Augen auf.

„Oh Trostesbringer!" Anmutig wie üblich setzte sie sich auf. „Wo ist mein Gemahl? Ich weiß- …uhh…"

Verwirrt hielt sie inne und schaute sich um. Da war doch etwas nicht ganz so, wie es sein sollte. Sie _war_ in der Gruft, wo sie hingehörte. Und was da so unbequem quer über ihren Beinen lag, war eindeutig ihr Liebster. Allerdings, er _sollte_ nicht unbequem herumliegen – er sollte erwartungsvoll neben ihr knien und sie freudig begrüßen, sobald das Gift seine Wirkung verlor. War der Bursche am Ende etwa eingeschlafen?

„Romeo?" Sie stupste ihn an. „Oh Romeo!"

Als jegliche Reaktion ausblieb, bohrte sie ihm den Zeigefinger etwas fester in die Seite.

„Oi! Romeo!"

Nichts. Mit einiger Mühe zog Julia Beine und Rock unter Romeo hervor und schwang die Füße über den Marmorblock, auf dem man sie aufgebahrt hatte. Eine rechte Verschwendung, überlegte sie, wo sie doch angeblich tot war und das hier folglich ohnehin nicht mehr genießen konnte. Ächzend rollte sie den schlaffen Körper ihres Gatten auf den Rücken.

„Oh, du dämlicher…!"

Tot. Eindeutig tot. Großartig. Irgendetwas musste schief gelaufen sein. Vielleicht hatte er die Nachricht nicht bekommen und nichts von ihrem Plan gewusst. Allerdings, wenn man über eine Leiche stolperte, die bereits mehrere Tage tot war und trotzdem noch taufrisch aussah, dann prüfte man doch wenigstens den Puls, oder etwa nicht?

Betroffen starrte Julia hinab auf den Toten, der einen leeren Becher umklammerte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er es für äußerst romantisch gehalten, nicht ohne seine Geliebte weiterleben zu wollen, und sich theatralisch vergiftet. Und bisher, musste Julia sich eingestehen, wäre ihr der Gedanke auch furchtbar erschienen, sich zu verlieben und dann, durch Unglück oder Schicksal, ganz alleine…

Andererseits, jetzt, wo sie hier saß, ihren gedankenlosen Romeo an der Seite, der langsam kalt wurde, kamen ihr da gelinde Zweifel. In einer Geschichte schien das ja noch einen Sinn zu ergeben, sparte man sich doch, vom weiteren Schicksal des zurückgebliebenen Partners zu berichten; allerdings, im echten Leben schien das keine ganz so gute Idee zu sein. Sicher, sie hatte Romeo gern gehabt. Er war ein netter Kerl gewesen und nicht so langweilig wie Paris. Aber der Gedanke, sich selbst ins Jenseits zu befördern, weil sie durch einen bedauerlichen Umstand nach einer mehr als kurzen Ehe Witwe war – das leuchtete ihr nicht ganz ein. Sie war erst vierzehn Jahre alt und ganz bestimmt nicht scharf darauf, ihr Leben derart drastisch zu verkürzen. Und wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, zeugte das nicht eben von einer überragenden Vernunft von Seiten Romeos.

Da fällte Julia eine Entscheidung. Entschlossen hüpfte sie vom Marmorblock herunter und glättete ihr Kleid. Dankenswerterweise hatte man sie in ihrem besten Kleid und dem dazu passenden Samtcape mit diesem hübschen Stickmuster am Saum aufgebahrt. Die Seidenschuhe waren empfindlich und wenig geeignet für eine Reise, doch da konnte man nun einmal nichts machen. Es hätte vielleicht ein wenig Misstrauen erregt, wenn sie im Plauderton beim Abendessen darum gebeten hätte, bei ihrem etwaigen Ableben in Wanderschuhen bestattet zu werden.

Im Halbdunkel tappte sie zur hinteren Nische und tastete darin herum. Da war die Tasche, die sie versteckt hatte. Romeo hätte vermutlich gelacht und ihr versichert, es sei überflüssig, dass sie selbst Vorsorge traf, er sei doch schließlich ihr Ehemann und würde für sie sorgen. Nun, jetzt sah sie ja, wohin das geführt hätte, _ihm_ die Planung zu überlassen.

Kopfschüttelnd schulterte sie ihr Gepäck und marschierte zum Ausgang. An der offenen Tür hielt sie noch einmal inne und warf einen letzten Blick auf Romeo. Er war ja wirklich ein guter Kerl gewesen und wäre womöglich ein ganz brauchbarer Ehemann geworden. Wenn er nur gelegentlich seinen Verstand gebraucht hätte.

Kurz entschlossen trat Julia noch einmal zu ihm, zog ihm den Ehering vom Finger und steckte ihn in als Andenken an ihre recht kurze Ehe in die Tasche. Das war vielleicht nicht so romantisch wie Selbstmord aus Liebe, aber zweifellos gesünder.

Leise schlüpfte sie aus der Gruft und eilte zwischen den Grabsteinen hindurch, in Gedanken bereits auf der Straße, auf dem Weg in ihr neues Leben. Nicht ganz so wie es geplant gewesen war, aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit besser als das, was man hier für sie vorgesehen hatte.

Als die Sonne über die Bäume des nahen Wäldchens stieg, erreichte Julia die Mauer und trat durch das Seitentor in die Freiheit, während zwischen Gräbern Bruder Lorenzo ihren Namen rief.

* * *

><p>Titel: Amy Macdonald - 'Poison Prince' aus dem Album 'This Is The Life' - Danke :)<p> 


End file.
